sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Ever After
| closed = | previousattraction = Maelstrom | replacement = | location2 = Hong Kong Disneyland | section2 = Arendelle: World of Frozen | coordinates2 = | status2 = Under construction | opened2 = | closed2 = | replaced2 = | replacement2 = | location3 = Tokyo DisneySea | section3 = Arendelle: World of Frozen | status3 = Under construction | opened3 = 2022 | location4 = Walt Disney Studios Park | section4 = Arendelle: World of Frozen | status4 = Under construction | opened4 = TBD | type = Log flume | manufacturer = Intamin | designer = Walt Disney Imagineering | model = | theme = Frozen Frozen Fever | music = | height_ft = | height_m = | drop_ft = 28 | drop_m = 8.5 | length_ft = 964 | speed_mph = | speed_km/h = | sitearea_sqft = | sitearea_sqm = | gforce = | capacity = 1000 | vehicle_type = Boat | riders_per_vehicle = 16 | rows = 4 | riders_per_row = 4 + lapsitters | participants_per_group= | audience_capacity = | duration = 5 minutes | virtual_queue_name = Fastpass+ | virtual_queue_image = Fastpass+ Logo.png | virtual_queue_status= available | single_rider = | pay_per_use = | accessible = | transfer_accessible = yes | assistive_listening = yes | cc = | custom_label_1 = Lift count | custom_value_1 = 1 | custom_label_2 = Number of drops | custom_value_2 = 2 | custom_label_3 = | custom_value_3 = | custom_label_4 = | custom_value_4 = | custom_label_5 = | custom_value_5 = | vehicles = | custom_label_6 = | custom_value_6 = | custom_label_7 = | custom_value_7 = | custom_label_8 = | custom_value_8 = }}Frozen Ever After is a log flume attraction in Epcot at the Walt Disney World Resort and soon-to-be at Hong Kong Disneyland, Tokyo DisneySea and Walt Disney Studios Park. Part of the Norway Pavilion of the Epcot's World Showcase section and Fantasyland at Hong Kong Disneyland, the attraction features scenes inspired by Warner Bros.' 2013 animated film Frozen as well as the 2015 animated short Frozen Fever. It opened on June 21, 2016 and replaced the former Maelstrom attraction, utilizing the same ride vehicles and a similar track layout. The attraction will open at Hong Kong Disneyland in 2021. History On September 12, 2014, Walt Disney World officials announced that the Maelstrom attraction would be replaced by an attraction based on Frozen. Maelstrom's final day of operation was October 5, 2014. In June 2015, then-Disney Chief Operating Officer Tom Staggs revealed that plans for a Frozen attraction were discussed prior to the film's release, but were accelerated after the film's worldwide success. On responding to whether converting a portion of the Norway pavilion into an attraction based on a fictional place was appropriate for World Showcase, Staggs stated: "If the goal is to give people a taste of something like Scandinavia with the Norway pavilion, then Frozen would only increase the extent to which people would be drawn to it. To me it doesn’t seem out-of-character at all." Disney also released the first details on the new attraction and revealed its final name, "Frozen Ever After." The attraction uses the same ride vehicles and course that was used for Maelstrom. The Audio-Animatronics figures for the attraction feature improvements in facial animation that were first used on the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, which opened in 2014 at the Magic Kingdom. The Audio-Animatronics are also the first ever all-electric Audio-Animatronics, with previous Audio-Animatronics using either pneumatics or hydraulics. While there are no new songs in the attraction, some of the original songs from Frozen have revised lyrics written by the original composers. On May 20, 2016, Disney Parks revealed that the attraction would open June 21 that year. On November 22, Disney Parks revealed that the attraction would open some time in summer 2020 at Hong Kong Disneyland. Ride experience The Frozen Ever After ride commemorates the anniversary of the day Princess Anna saved her sister, Queen Elsa, with an unselfish act of true love, thus thawing a frozen heart and ending the eternal winter. To celebrate the event, Elsa bestowed an Official Summer Snow Day upon the Arendelle citizenry, inspiring the amusement ride. Advertisements promoting the winter festival are visible to guests as they queue for the ride. Guests travel through Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, where they find Oaken in the sauna waving to them. Riders next board a boat and sail off into a winter wonderland, where they encounter Olaf and Sven greeting guests with a rendition of Do You Want to Build a Snowman? Guests then pass Grand Pabbie as he recounts the story of the film to a group of young trolls. Riders next ascend a lift towards Elsa's ice palace. When they reach the top, they find Olaf ice skating and singing, For the First Time in Forever, failing comically with the lyrics. Guests soon pass a singing Anna and Kristoff, while Sven sits on the side with his tongue stuck to a pole. Two gates open and guests see Elsa, who is singing Let It Go while conjuring ice. The boats and riders then accelerate backwards, passing images of Elsa creating the ice palace. Guests next encounter Marshmallow and the Snowgies from Frozen Fever. The boat moves forward as Marshmallow spits out mist, passing through the mist, and down a short drop. Riders then pass Arendelle Castle with fireworks bursting over top. Lastly, guests reach Anna, Elsa, and Olaf, who are singing In Summer, as they return to the village and disembark. See also * List of Epcot attractions * Norway Pavilion at Epcot * List of Hong Kong Disneyland attractions * List of Tokyo DisneySea attractions * List of Walt Disney Studios Park attractions References External links * * Category:Amusement rides introduced in 2016 Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts attractions Category:Frozen (franchise) Category:Epcot Category: Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Tokyo DisneySea Category:Walt Disney Studios Park Category:Dark rides Category:Audio-Animatronic attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts gentle boat rides Category:Norway in fiction Category:World Showcase Category:Arendelle: World of Frozen Category:2016 establishments in Florida Category:2021 establishments in Hong Kong